


His Drawing People

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [331]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Gen, Ghosts, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: They don't want to be forgotten or lost to time and faulty memories.





	His Drawing People

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 15 September 2016  
> Word Count: 170  
> Prompt: capture  
> Summary: They don't want to be forgotten or lost to time and faulty memories.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately fourteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: My D20 was adamant that this be a Jacob-centric piece. The rolls came up as follows: free, Jacob, free, free. That said, I'm actually kind of surprised that I haven't written about this aspect of Jacob's gifts before. I'm glad I finally did thought, because it totally makes sense that there are both nice and not so nice people who come to him. We already know about what happened when Charles Powell visited him, among others. What about the countless nameless people that still come to him during the course of his lifetime?
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Sometimes he doesn't like the drawing people. Not all of them are as scary as the fire man, but there have been several who are mean. They demand that he pay attention only to them and draw exactly as they want. They don't care about what he's actually capable of as an artist. These are the ones that make him regret his gift and make him want to give it up. But for every mean drawing person, there's one or two that are nicer. Most of them are sad, and just want someone to listen to their stories and make some sort of record of them. They don't want to be forgotten or lost to time and faulty memories. These people are the ones that he likes, and he'll spend as much time as they need on their drawings. They always leave him feeling peaceful and rarely ever return. They make him feel good about what he does, and they make him want to get better at sharing their stories.


End file.
